Fall in DC
by ncisfanatic8
Summary: A TIVA pregnancy fan fic! Just an idea I was eager to share. Please leave a review :)


**For some reason I have been wanting to do a Tiva pregnancy fanfic, but with The Journey I figured I would get there. While I was at the beach today I was so bored I typed it on my phone and was pleasantly pleased with it so I am posting it now. I am only expecting this to be about 4-5 chapters. But my other fanfic will still be continued in it's three parts to include the wedding, a baby, etc. but this one was just stuck in my head!**

**ENJOY :)**

**-NCISfanatic8 :)**

* * *

It's a brisk fall morning in the nations capital. The rain had fallen during the night leaving the morning a layer of clouds in the sky and the air moist and brisk.

Tony rolled over on his side to see his sleeping wife in bed next to him. He silently laughed to himself when he rubbed his hand against her cheek and she started to stir.

"Good morning. I don't want to get out of bed." Ziva replied.

"Well Mrs. DiNozzo the boss man called and said we have a case. We are meeting at the office in thirty minutes. " he said as he kissed the top of her nose.

Tony got out of bed and walked over to ziva's side of the bed. He reached out in front of him and pulled her up.

This was one of Tony's favorite chores of the day. Ziva was pregnant with their first child and in the last week of her 8th month, she was huge. From behind one could not tell she was pregnant but she was all belly in the front. It made getting up and down from bed, her chairs and certain situations hard.

Way back when she found out and was pregnant she went to the bookstore to get a couple books on what to expect. She joined a couple online blogs that women talked about their experiences through pregnancy and there was one thing in common among all the women: all had gained massive amounts of weight.  
Ziva was always fit and she was petite. When she told tony they were expecting tony was so excited but ziva had a pout on her face. She told tony she was going to get face and he just said said there would be more of her to love and she was so active that once she delivered she would loose it in the first place.

They went to a doctors appointment with doctor Avery and ziva's first question was could she work out. The answer was yes and in the beginning more intensely than the rest of her pregnancy. Ziva took that to heart. She consistently did Pilates and running till she was four and a half months, during her five-seven months her and tony went walking every night... Which was at least three miles. The last couple weeks had been water aerobics at the ncis pool but she was consistent and had gained just enough weight to carry the baby.

It made tony laugh because the couple wanted at least three kids and he wondered if she was going to be like this with everyone.

He helped her up and ziva looked at him.

"What's up dude?" She asked.  
"I just loved that I knocked you up." He replied with a Dinozzo grin.

"Yeah well I am not so sure I am. I am huge and I don't like it. Your offspring has your athletic legs she kicks nonstop. She keeps me up at night and makes me hungry all the time. She just needs to get out of me soon." Ziva said.

The couple started to get ready to go to the navy yard.

A pregnant Ziva was one thing she never expected, she also never expected to get married to tony. A year and a half ago, a June ceremony on the Potomac river they said their I dos. They were both blissfully happy figuring out a balance of married life and working together 24/7. Many people were nervous they wouldn't make it but they had their system going and many times people at ncis forgot they even had exchanged vows. It was sometimes an issue when Gibbs yelled "DiNozzo!" And each one of them would answer, but eventually Tony and Ziva agreed she would stick with David just in her work life. They are married for 7 months and Christmas time came along. They spent Christmas Eve with the team watching its a wonderful life like they had done so many years in a row, and then went home to the apartment.

Tony spoiled her with matching anklet with a Star of David on it for a Christmas present even though she didn't celebrate, and she got him a watch he had been eyeing for months. It was a simple celebration together, but after two bottles of wine they ended up making love.

Following New Years there were a total of three cases that kept them slammed with little sleep and little down time for about three and a half weeks. During the third week of January ziva skipped her period, she didn't think to much of it because she was often irregular. She had an active workout regime and a stressful and demanding job that meant an irregular cycle. Missing that month was no big deal.

February roles around and it was a bit slower. They had no case when valentines day rolled around so they took advantage and spent it in with a candle light dinner, wine, movies and a little love making till about 1 am that night when they were called in for a case.

The third week of February rolled around and ziva had skipped her period again. She was not too alarmed, but one cold morning she got sick. She could have sworn it was just the flu but tony told her to go see a doctor. She got better the next day and didn't go to see one.

Along comes march and a busy work month. The third week rolled around and no period. She was starting to get alarmed- her and tony had an active sex life , busy jobs, lots of stress and she does not normally skip this much. She broke down and decided to see a doctor. The doctor took some blood to run some tests because after a physical exam all signs showed she was healthy. Ziva returned to work for the rest of the day.

Three o'clock came and so did a call from the doctor alerting her she was almost 16 weeks pregnant. Ziva stood by the windows and Tony's desk and said "are you serious?" The doctor congratulated her, referred her to an obgyn and then hung up.

Tony knew she had been to the doctors and when she walked into the bull pen he asked what was wrong. All she did was look at him and said "we are having a baby." Tony was so excited he got up walked up to her kissed her and spun her around. Of course Gibbs walked in and said "dinozzo's rule number 63: no PDA at work."

Tony replied : "yeah boss I know but this one time. She just found out we are having a baby!" Tony grinned and ziva elbowed him.

All Gibbs could do was walk over to tony and tony flinched thinking he was about to get Gibbs slapped but he rubbed the back of his head and said "good boy." He then walked over to ziva and kissed her temple and said "make sure he treats you right or I am going to slap him"

And so things started to change. Ziva was eating more, more moody, she was even more horny. Tony thought that ziva was such a collected person she would handle the hormones like a champ but he was so wrong. He enjoyed every change in mood because he ended up always winning the arguments.

Ziva was still ziva though and that meant not being tied to a desk. She was going everywhere with the team. She was taking photos, following leads, she even chased down a suspect in her fifth month. Tony was going after other suspect and told McGee to chase the other but her ninja skills flared and she was off. Tony handcuffed the one and the heard gunfire and was immediately terrified. He rushed to ziva to find her having shot the suspect in the arm and cuffing him. This was the biggest fight they had ever had over her and field work but as the baby kept growing and ziva having to be more careful tony won that argument.  
During the last couple months she still went out in the field but she was so big she needed help getting up and down. The last two weeks she had been on designated desk duty via Gibbs even though the doctor told her not to work.

Now they were here: only 3-4 weeks left carrying their baby girl and ziva was as anxious as ever.

They got dressed and headed to work. En route to the bill pen Gibbs called again saying to meet them at the petty officers house.

Ziva was a little too excited to see her first crime scene in weeks.

"Looks like you have to drag your fat wife around." Ziva smirked.

Tony looked at her: " you barely gained any weight, from behind you can't even tell your carrying a baby. If you don't behave I'm keeping you locked in the car and you'll lose the argument because Gibbs will agree with me." Tony smirked back and he knew he was right.

They arrived at the crime scene and ziva waddled her way in. Gibbs laughed at the sight, he truly thought ziva would never get her happy ending. Seeing her and tony this happy and still the same old competitive two they have always been warmed his heart. He was so proud of tony for being a man he knew he was capable of being. Ziva was also a woman whom he adored and he just had to self congratulate himself for doing so well with these two. He noticed ziva squatting down to look at the body.

"David, don't do that. You'll get stuck and tony or I will have to help you up." Gibbs said and ziva stopped.

"Take photos, DiNozzo you're bagging and tagging evidence. McGee go talk to the witness who found him."

Ziva went to grab the camera from McGee when McGee looked down at his feet and saw a pile of water.

Tony went to hand McGee something and stepped in the puddle.

"Mcworry did you pee yourself." Tony joked and McGee just kind of looked at tony.

"You are an idiot sometimes." McGee said and Gibbs looked at ziva.

"Ziver- hold on, ducky will be here in a second." Gibbs said as he walked to her side.

"Tony.." McGee said.

"What McGee. I need to process the evidence." Tony griped.

Suddenly Tony felt the hand of Gibbs slap the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, your wife's water just broke. That's what that puddle is." Gibbs said.

Tony turned to face ziva "well I am glad I didn't drop you off at the bull pen."

Ziva was sitting on the couch and cursing to herself in Hebrew. Tony captured the moment on his phone and she hissed something in Hebrew to him. He laughed and Said something back to her in Hebrew, after a year of marriage and constantly hearing her curse in Hebrew he picked up a few things himself.

"DiNozzo you and your sperm might not ever do this to me again!" Ziva said as ducky walked in.

"Ahh ziva, I see your water broke, here let me time your contractions but Anthony and you need to head to Bethesda. It'll be a long night." Ducky said.

Tony walked over to help ziva up and right as he put his hands in hers she tensed and had a death grip over his fingers. Tony was shrieking in pain as ziva's contraction went on.

"It's going to be a long night." Tony said as they made their way to the hospital.

Ziva squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her while they were driving and Tony smirked: "I need my fingers to pay the bills for you two! How do you expect me to shoot a gun."

"YOU WONT BE SHOOTING A GUN AFTER WHAT I AM GOING TO DO TO YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH NINE MONTHS OF THIS MISERY AND NOW LABOR... AHHH." Ziva yelled and Tony winced.

How the heck was he going to get through Ziva's labor? It was going to be a long day and even longer night...


End file.
